


You don't have to say

by killalusimeno



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Chinese, M/M, and they're falling in love, klance, they are two big boy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 11:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killalusimeno/pseuds/killalusimeno
Summary: So the pilot of Blue lion is really falling in love with that mullet guy and-and he thinks he should kiss him.Like, kiss is one of the greatest things.CHINESE.Hope you guys enjoy it.





	You don't have to say

**Author's Note:**

> Troye Sivan/Allday－for him.

　　那天，人类第一次，同时也是第四十二亿一万七千零二十四次发现手指上蕴藏的力量。这么说是因为每一次既是第一次，也都可以说是最后一次，这取决于你从什么角度来看问题；大多数人会选择认为是第一次，因为这体验过于美好，他们不愿承认——至少在事件发生的短时间内不愿承认——在他们之前便有人体会过同样的感觉。  
　　顺便一提，在这四十二亿一万七千零二十四次里有超过半数都是因人类个体间手指的触碰而起。换而言之，握手。比方说这次也是如此：两个青年在人生中第一次决定握住对方的手。再顺便一提，这一现象在外星生物中也有发现，部分种族相信灵魂学说，部分种族认为这更多和物理有关，还有一部分种族觉得他们应当立刻结婚。  
　　一言以蔽之，Lance惊讶得合不拢嘴。他震惊了几秒钟，然后努力地握紧了Keith的手。就像是新宇宙即将从中诞生：新的地球，新的古巴，新的Veradera海滩，新的Galaxy Garrison，甚至新的Voltron和Altea，新的Lance McClain，新的Keith Kogane；人类命名过的和尚未命名的元素组合又分裂，他见过的和未见过的都将重获新生，获得相同又不相同的模样。宇宙诞生之前，他们坐在空荡荡的观星台里，喝着酸甜混合口味的Altean饮料，有点像是樱桃和苜蓿草。大爆炸开始时，他摸着Keith的指关节，让他们的手指交叉着、滑着贴在一起，随即感觉地球轰轰烈烈地在他们手下演化出生命。而他不准备让这一切从他手中溜走。  
　　这是我的，他想，我的。  
　　Keith轻轻笑了起来。那是他和Red说话时，被Shiro赞扬时，和Hunk一起开玩笑时，与Pidge讨论UMA时，同Allura训练时，听Coran讲到某些骑士历史时的微笑；但又更甚。更甚。那是他听见Lance因为他说的话而大笑时，看见Lance做了什么他觉得了不起的事时，让Lance拍着背说“干得漂亮”时，被Lance轻柔地念出名字时的微笑。就是那种，Lance想。眼睛弯了起来，嘴角往上翘，眉头舒展——  
　　他觉得Keith美得让人说不出话。  
　　他在想Keith是怎么看他的。  
　　他好奇Keith吻起来会是什么样。  
　　如果他会读心术或者其他什么魔法的话，他便会知道听见Keith的心跳比史上最棒的鼓手敲出的鼓点还要快，比飞船降落时轰隆隆的嗡鸣还要响，紧接着，在这喧闹的背景音中，他会听到Keith在说：  
　　该死的，Lance。Lance。LANCE。  
　　然后Keith心中对于所有与快乐有关的定义，包括但不限于伙伴、宇宙大猫、天蛾人、训练后的饮料以及某个爱现鬼等，被迅速更新。  
　　只不过至少有五分之四的平行宇宙中，Lance McClain都不是这类神秘力量的掌握者，包括这个宇宙也是一样。但当他侧过头，同Keith两眼相对，神秘力量瞬间成了宇宙垃圾，丁点儿用处也没有了，被那五分之四的Lance们丢弃在宇宙垃圾桶里。他看见他应该看见的，他看见的也正在看着他所看见的。在那当下，他们的手指决定永不放弃彼此，便越贴越紧，恨不得连带着让整个身体也加入这一决策；两副身体立马吵闹着表示同意，于是在两人反应过来之前，他们的距离已经缩短到了不能再进的地步。  
　　或许可以再近。  
　　无论如何，为了让生命诞生，Lance决定成为人工闪电。  
　　下一刻，他们的嘴唇碰在了一起。

-

　　那是好几年后的事情了，但又是在他们的手指被小小金属环套上之前发生的。有一次，他们在高潮后躺在一起，Keith的背贴着Lance的胸口，而后者将前者牢牢地搂在怀里。Lance吻了吻红骑士的脖子，停顿一会儿，然后又吻了一次；如此重复；后者时不时哼哼出声，像是被挠脖子时呼噜呼噜的大猫。Lance想到，Garla在某种意义上不就是猫科动物嘛。他的生命和猫咪们纠缠不清。  
　　“嘿，”他说。  
　　Keith仿佛睡着了。但他没有。他只是懒洋洋地躺着，鼻子里轻轻哼了一声，过了一会儿才真正应道：“怎么了？”  
　　“你觉得我们能一直在一起吗？”  
　　他听见Keith低低笑了起来。  
　　“这算什么问题？”  
　　Lance忍不住撇了撇嘴。  
　　“嘿，伙计，我是认真的。”  
　　他努力摆出认真到了极点的神情，尽管他的语气里也跟着带上了点儿笑意。而Keith翻了个身转向他，看着他的脸，神色不知不觉也认真了起来。红骑士垂下了眼睛。他把手搭在Lance的身上，然后又转而伸去握住后者的手。  
　　“当然，”他回答，“我们是宇宙的守护者，所以我觉得我们也可以说是未来的守护者的。守护宇宙的未来——就算没有游行也一样……所以，当然。”他轻轻哼了一声。这意味着快乐，自信，还有希望被认同。“也是守护我们的未来。”  
　　然后他想了想，又补上了一句。  
　　“我不擅长说这些东西，不过你知道的，我会和你一直在一起。”  
　　在那时候，他们望着彼此的眼睛，蓝色的大海遇上了紫色的宝石，所有的颜色中都透露着信任。有种冲动让Lance又吻了他的脖子好几次，直到把他亲得咯咯笑起来了才住手。

-  
　　  
　　还没进Garrison时，Lance就已经听说了，说是他们这批新生中有一个被称为“这代人中最有天赋的飞行员”的家伙。  
　　传闻四起，众说纷纭，大多都是关于那个“谁知道是谁啊”天才的神秘身世。有人说，他是从南方来的；有人说，他是某个长官的弟弟；有人说，他其实是政府的试验品，有关51区什么什么的；有人说，他是被某种东方神秘力量选中的御气师；有人说，他来自亚特兰蒂斯；有人说他是外星人；还有人说，他是飞机之神；诸如此类，一个比一个夸张，特别是当他们亲眼看过他飞行后，几乎所有人都会对其中的随便哪个传闻深信不疑。不过至少有几个传闻的确是真的。  
　　Lance一开始自然什么也不信。他拍着膝盖嗤之以鼻：“得了吧，不就是一个厉害了点的飞行员嘛，用得着这么夸张吗？哪天我也能做到那样的。”结果却在练习场被震得目瞪口呆，连合上嘴一秒钟也做不到。他唯一能做的是：抬着头，瞪着那架好像突然间自己有了生命，下一秒甚至有可能变形成什么巨大硅基机械生命的飞机，然后喃喃道：“我操。”  
　　那是开学的第一天，教官们似乎是决定给菜鸟们一个下马威，而他就是在那一刻意识到，不管是他自己还是别人，说不定连同过去和未来的所有人都无法超越那个“鬼知道是谁”天才，就连埃里希·哈特曼也不行。并不是说他们不够好，而是说就算他们再好也没用——小小溪流怎么可能胜过大海一星半点？更要命的是，根据Lance身边那些可怜新生的样子来看，他们中的大多数人大概连个游泳池也算不上。Lance胆战心惊地把自己安在溪流和湖泊之间，不知道该惊讶、羡慕、嫉妒还是为能见到如此之棒的飞行而感到荣幸，最终还是决定放弃思考，以免也变成周围人那种惨兮兮的模样；那些菜鸟们明白此时必须要相信某个传闻了，否则就会过于容易从内到外都被摧毁得一干二净。  
　　小巧的战斗机从高处俯冲，又在快要撞上地面时猛地上升，最后打着圈子悠悠哉哉地旋转起来。Lance甚至能听见引擎在放声大笑——该死的，引擎怎么可能会笑？但他的的确确听见了那声音：放松的、轻柔的笑声，有时候会变成带着轰鸣的得意的低笑，或是咯咯的声音，就像人类用胸腔和心脏在笑时那样。  
　　Lance想，那个飞行员笑起来时会不会就是这个样子。  
　　人类从鸟身上找到了制造飞机的灵感，结果弄出了奇怪笨拙的机器，而此时，那人却真的把铁皮盒子变成了鸟。Iverson在他们前方走来走去、说着些什么，不过大多数人自然一个字也没听进去，左耳进右耳出；Lance也没真的在听。他仍旧在看那架飞机，隐约有点想透过那些铁皮看到里面的意图。但他当然不会透视了。所以他看到的依然是那架飞机：往上，往下，往另一个空间、时间、维度、或者其它什么地方去。  
　　但下一刻——下一刻，飞机降落，“让人特想知道是谁”天才走了下来。  
　　摘下头盔，露出鲻鱼头。  
　　鲻鱼头，Lance对自己说，鲻鱼头，哈，当然了，他留着鲻鱼头。  
　　他想大笑，却发不出声音。当他还在他的古巴老家时，他常溜到海滩上去，冲浪或者游泳，有时也会大咧咧地躺在沙滩上。身下是金黄的细沙，沙子粘在他的皮肤上、钻进他的头发里，他瞅着天空，同那些云或星星一起吹海风。毫无疑问，他从没有溺水过，质疑他就是在质疑大海——嘿，大海，或者说水，简直就像他的第二个母亲。灵魂母亲之类的。可是那人的眼睛是紫色的，让他想起日落时分的Veradera海滩：太阳点燃了地平线，悄然来临的夜空在它上方铺开厚重的蓝，又一点一点地让太阳将它染成另一种颜色——而这一切倒映在海面上。太阳，夜空，金星，同大海自身相混合。水面在余晖中闪闪发光，那双紫色眼睛望向了他。  
　　从八百米的高空落下，扑通一声栽进了海里，Lance无法呼吸。  
　　Keith，他现在想起来了。Keith Kogane，这是那个“谁都知道是谁”天才的名字。  
　　Keith望着他，然后转开了头。  
　　他的手指隐隐发麻。

-

　　二十七岁那年，Lance终于终于回到了他深爱的老家。七月的一个傍晚，他们降落在无人的巨大海边洞穴里，绿狮才刚站稳，Lance便跳了起来。他从机舱里飞奔下来，扯着某个鲻鱼头笨蛋，用最快的速度跑了出去，同时努力摆出一副什么也没发生的样子，免得海滩上的人把他们当作什么奇怪的家伙，然后把他们送到那些要命的“科研人员”手里去解剖。嘿，他们可是失踪人员呢，说不定早就在官方身份上标注了“死亡”二字。  
　　关于死亡，Lance可是有深刻的体会——话说回来，谁不是呢？在他们尚未完全习惯宇宙时，有那么一段时间，噩梦在Lance的房间里徘徊不去。打城堡闹鬼事件起，他就对城堡里某些尚未维修好的，或是较为陌生的地方生起了警惕心，尽管知道那只是Sendak和那水晶搞的鬼，但有那么一段时间，在经过那些地方时他就是没办法不胆战心惊。说真的，还有什么比身为Voltron的骑士却死于这种事更糟糕的了？就是单单提及死亡就足够让他哆嗦了。他想着他亲爱亲爱的老家，想着他的绝对会哭肿眼睛的小妹，想着他的不知会找他多久的父母，还有其他所有他深爱的家人，他想着这些入睡，试图借此驱散那一点恐惧，却总是尖叫着醒来，汗水从脸边掉下，把枕头都弄湿了一大片。  
　　噩梦已经持续了一周多，但他仍是无法习惯那些要命的场景。那是真的要命——他梦见自己远离家人，听着不知是谁的哭泣声，然后掉出狮堡，在茫茫太空中度过尘世间最为孤独的三十秒。  
　　每晚醒来后，Lance总要抱着腿在床上坐好久，思索着，沉默着，之后要不是困到重新沉沉睡去，要不就是起来做点什么。看看星星，吃点夜宵，或者悄悄跑去和Blue谈谈他自己的星星。他有两颗无与伦比的星星，其中之一离他数万光年，另一个就在他身边，却似乎同样遥不可及。  
　　没有什么是遥不可及的，有一天，Blue和他说，连我都找到你了。  
　　而Lance低低笑了起来。他问自己，为什么他会不停地梦到那些？他抬起头，看见无数的不属于他的太阳系的星球从窗外掠过，狮堡以惊人的速度前行，仿佛永不会停止。前往下一个星球！他们说。前往下一个太阳系！于是他们前进，前进，前进。偶尔后退，偶尔转向，然而始终在前进。就这样，Lance坐在观星台的地上，瞅着那些或大或小的星星，突然间从他与蓝狮的心灵连接中获得了勇气。  
　　“你说得对，小美人，”他喃喃道。  
　　他的背后传来猫一样轻的脚步声，其主人正是他想见的人。Lance转过头去，冲着Keith咧嘴一笑，后者拿着两袋饮料站在那儿，看上去有些局促不安，显然是知道了什么，却又不知如何开口的模样。Lance觉得那样子可爱至极，便一跃而起，匆匆拉着他坐到视野最好的那个位置，让宇宙的光芒全数铺洒在他们身上；当飞船行驶到某个位置时，偶然性的魔法让整个宇宙都汇聚在了Keith的眼中。正是在那一刻，他看着那片深紫色的银河，找到了那些噩梦的源头：他的渴望。  
　　他说：“Keith。”  
　　Keith应了一声。  
　　就是在那一刻，他想起自己险些被邪恶水晶干掉的那一回，自然也想起Keith是如何抓着他的手将他救了回来。他悄悄瞅了眼白皮肤男孩的那边手，回味着那惊险一刻的感受，然后鬼使神差地伸出手，紧张却又坚决地握住了它，仿佛他的生命又一次落入了险境。而Keith——也就是在那一刻，Lance看见红骑士的眼中有全新的一片银河系在大爆炸中诞生，无数的星球彼此撞击又远离，变成银河系中数不清的小小光点，而那片宇宙拥有世间所有颜色的黑。万物融合为一体。他的灵魂喘着气想着这些：即是说，他意识到了何为生命，并名之为幸运与心。  
　　他看见了他自己。  
　　他看见了他自己眼中的Keith。  
　　极其缓慢地，他落入宇宙之中——但他心中并无恐惧。相反，Lance的胸腔里满溢着多到让人眼花缭乱的快乐。他感受到的那东西曾被宇宙间的生命感受到千千万万次，今后也将无数次被重温——将被他，被他们无数次重温。  
　　他知道噩梦不会再来。  
　　不过这都是前言了。如今他们站在了亲爱故乡的大地上，空气里洋溢着不能更熟悉的味道：氧气与其伙伴等。地球还是那个地球，古巴还是那个古巴，家也还是那个家。海浪。沙砾。明晃晃的、仅此一个的他们的太阳。他亲爱的地球老妈对他哼着歌，让他险些哭出声。他想要扑到沙滩上、把自己摔进海里，然后就那样湿漉漉地跑回家去，给他不知道怎么样了的家人们一人一个响亮的吻。但他告诉自己：不，Lance，稳重点，你已经到家……  
　　Keith碰了碰他的肩膀：“你还在等什么？”  
　　他猛地转过头，快到让他觉得脖子都快要拉伤了。红骑士对他扬起一边眉毛，像是听见Lance说了什么傻话一样。然后，他耐心地重复了一遍。如同他每次听Lance说他自己和他听说的所有事情时一样。他露出了那种让Lance非常想要亲吻的神情。  
　　“你还在等什么？”  
　　Lance使劲地吸吸鼻子，撅起嘴，又吸吸鼻子，接着哭出了声。他扑到沙滩上，用沙子把自己淹没，之后又拉着Keith冲进大海里，就像他六岁时爱做的那样，不顾那些游人的目光，欢呼着、大喊着，往他的爱人身上泼水，随后哈哈大笑着躺进海水的怀抱里。他在大笑，他们在大笑，他用余光看见他剩下的队友们也走了出来，现在也在大笑。海在大笑，沙子在大笑，岸边的岩石和树也在大笑，远处的房子也都在大笑。整个地球都在大笑。  
　　“我爱地球，”他对Keith说。  
　　“是啊，”Keith应道。他们俩都一样，浑身湿答答的。他坐在海里，海水漫过他的小腹，他望着他，低低笑着抹了把脸，眨掉沾在睫毛上的水。  
　　“我也是。”他轻柔地说道。  
　　回家路上，他们骄傲地手拉着手。其他人往各自的方向走去，而他俩沿着海滩慢慢走着，拐弯进入熟悉又有点陌生的街区——他不知道地球上已经过去了多少年，但仍有许多东西依然是他离开时的模样。  
　　Lance不停地说着他曾在这儿、在那儿遇到过的事情。在冰淇淋店打零工呀，到唱片店给他的姐姐挑生日礼物呀，摔破了胳膊肘后被带到医院去呀；急诊室里的那个医生就和他妈妈一样温柔。还有他曾经最爱的杂货铺，他能在那儿买到一个小孩子想要的所有奇妙玩意儿；他爸常去的旧货店，不知何时不见了的中国餐厅；他说到住在他们隔壁的那个德国老头，那老头总是对其他人摆出那副严肃却又格外体贴的神色，常常牵着他那一头美丽白发的妻子到处散步，稳稳地、温柔地牵着她的手，仿佛是在说“瞧啊，这是我的至爱，我的挚爱”，但他从没听过他们说过哪怕一句情话。经过他们的门口时，他惊喜地发现他们仍旧在后院里肩并肩看日落，就好像时间凝固了在了不知多少年前的某个傍晚似的。他就这样说啊说啊，然后微微哆嗦着敲开了McClain家的房门——开门的正好是McClain夫人。  
　　Lance心疼地发现她多了好多的皱纹与白发，而她睁大了她的蓝眼睛，脸上在短短的几秒钟里表现出了人类能体现的所有感情，最后固定在了一个母亲特有的那种表情上：  
　　她张开双臂，嘴唇颤抖，眼睛里积满了泪水，然后说：  
　　“Lance。”  
　　Lance颤抖了一下。在他的身旁，Keith松开了他的手，转而轻轻放在了他的背上。整个人类群体能够的产生的温暖都集中在了那只手上，足以让他抬起视线，同那生养他心灵的蓝眼睛对上视线。  
　　家，甜蜜的家。  
　　“对不起，妈，”Lance低声叹道。那一刹那，他变回了曾经的那个小不点Lance，吸溜着鼻子、啜泣着扑进母亲的怀里，“我们回来了。”

-

　　说实话吧，Lance曾经觉得，既然他会永远和他爱的人在一起——毋庸置疑的——那么在他身边的一定都是他爱的人。  
　　后来，有那么一段时间，他几乎是完全地抛弃了这个想法，并且强烈认定尽管他爱上帝，但上帝有时并不爱他。  
　　只是再后来，事实证明他既是对的，又是错的。有许多回，就好像上帝揪着他的耳朵大喊：“听你妈妈的话！”而他忍不住地想要捂着肚子朝命运放声大笑。他妈妈说过：宝贝儿子，我的大甜心，我的小宇航员，可别轻易对自己说“不”；或者“算了”；或者“不可能”；说点好听的话，亲爱的，因为我们对自己比对其他任何人都要挑剔。  
　　现在他知道了，妈妈说的总是对的。  
　　那个全世界他最最最想陪伴终生的人就跪在他面前。那张永远令人着迷的漂亮脸蛋上沾满了沙尘与血与泪。沙尘是坎托安星的不知名荒漠的沙尘；血是Garla的、他自己的、Lance的血；泪是他的泪。  
　　“看着我，Lance，”他说，“别闭眼。你不准闭上眼睛。救援马上就来了。”  
　　他气喘吁吁。他全身颤抖。他是Keith。  
　　Lance累到不想点头，便眨眨眼，轻轻“嗯”了一声。眼皮合上的那一刻，他想就此放任自己睡下去，以便同脑震荡和失血过多说再见。但他还是努力睁开了眼。  
　　这时候的Keith看上去一点儿也不像那个尾巴翘到天上的混蛋了。但非要说的话，到头来，Lance发现他其实本就不是什么不可一世的讨厌鬼，他是——他是Keith。对，他是Keith。就像他是Lance一样，会下意识把自己放在人群之外的那个家伙是Keith，在他跟前为他颤抖落泪的这个仍是Keith。Keith Kogane。  
　　老天，他多想吻他。  
　　二十三岁的Lance受到了震撼，于是他咽下一口带着血味的唾沫，分开干燥的嘴唇，说道：  
　　“嘿，Keith，”他呛得咳了一口，缓了几秒钟才重新开口，“Keith。你知道我原来还以为我讨厌你吗？”  
　　漂亮脸蛋忍不住笑了起来。那虽然只是一个又小又轻的笑容，但Lance决定将其视为自己的胜利。蓝队得一分。他跟着吃吃地笑出声。  
　　“我知道，”Keith回答。他小心地握住Lance的手，用拇指擦去上面脏兮兮的血块，“你是个笨蛋。”  
　　Lance又笑了一声。  
　　“你知道我现在还是那么感觉的吧？”他喃喃道，“不对，不是说‘以为讨厌你’的那部分。天啊，我不讨厌你。一点也不。现在我也知道该怎么办了。我还是那么感觉的，Keith。你知道的吧？”  
　　他想继续说下去，但他的肺火辣辣地烧着，他只好暂时停下。闭上眼睛，睁开眼睛。他看见天空变成了金色，从后头把Keith照得像是在他发光似的。他知道这场景太美了，以至于全然不适合死亡，不适合所有糟糕的事情，所以他不会死的。事实上，他觉得现在似乎没有那么想吐了，浑身上下大大小小的伤好像也突然好了一大半。  
　　金色的阳光催人泪下。他庄重地眨眨眼。  
　　而Keith低下头，吻了吻他的嘴唇。  
　　“Lance。”他轻声说道，“还用问吗？”  
　　听着这话，Lance笑了起来，就好像他是世界之王。


End file.
